Keepsake
by ashihime
Summary: Jack decides to take something of his wife with him for his long trip. Written for Day 1 of jashiweek.


Author note/s: A kinda smutty short thing written for this year's jashiweek on the theme of "silk". Hope you like it as you read in your own discretion. Any errors found will be rectified at a later time.

* * *

Keepsake

* * *

Shutting the lid to his traveling case, Jack turned to his wife sulking by the windows of their bedchamber. As the days had crept closer to his trip, she had become more and more irritable. Jack was venturing north to Ezo, to meet with the leaders of the Ainu. This had been planned for months and Ashi had been looking forward to this day because she expected she'd be accompanying him as well. However, unforeseen circumstances came about and Ashi was no longer allowed to join the retinue.

"I want to go." She said, cutting him with a glare over her shoulder. "This isn't fair!"

Jack sighed, standing up from his knees. "Ashi, you know why you can't come."

Ashi turned fully to him, radiating frustration from her small frame and reddened face. "It's because you think I'm weak!"

"Ashi." Jack fought the amused twitch on his lips as he pointedly stared at her midsection, concealed with a brocaded obi over a layer of robes. "You're pregnant."

"I'm _breeding_, not dying!" She snarled, teeth baring. "I'm more than fit to travel. You know me!"

Jack approached the windows, towards his wife. "Ezo is far up north and much colder."

"As I said, I'm not weak." Ashi continued to argue, moving her arms about as though to prove her health. The silk scarf draped over her forearms fluttered along with her movements. "I'm barely showing! I can handle any extreme weather you can throw at me."

Jack allowed a small smile on his face, Ashi was more than capable, that he knew. She could probably lead an army in her current state. Unfortunately, there were other things beyond him to consider now. "I'm sorry, Ashi. My parents and the court don't want to take any chances with your safety."

Ashi opened her mouth to protest more, but the resigned look in Jack's eyes subdued her. She closed her mouth as she dropped her gaze to the tatami in defeat.

"I was looking forward to it…"

She said after some time.

"I know." Jack said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned his face closer to hers. "I promise to bring you back a souvenir. Perhaps some horse oil and dried scallops? They're quite known for it."

Ashi made a face.

"Err...We can go on shorter trips when I come back. And once the child is born, we can go farther up the country if you like."

This time she sighed and tried to disengage from him, attempting to shrug him off of her shoulders. Jack's patience began to fray in his voice. "Come now, Ashi." He said. "I know it's upsetting but please, bear it for now and then we can"—

"You don't get it!" snapped Ashi, her eyes large and clouded with sudden tears. "You won't be here! You'll be gone for more than a month. I won't be able to see you in all that time…"

Immediately, she looked away, as though ashamed of her own outburst. Jack held his breath still upon realizing the gravity of her words. This would be the longest they would go without seeing each other. They were always at each other's side, so much so that his parents commented how their sleeves must be sewn together. He'd been so occupied with appeasing Ashi in her exclusion from the trip that he did not reflect on what that truly entailed for both of them.

"You're right." He said, feeling the new hollow in his chest. "I'm sorry, I did not think about that…It will be...lonely not having you by my side."

"Liar." Ashi snorted, wiping away an annoying tear. "I'm sure you'll have a grand time gorging on food and bathing in the springs."

"My jealous wife." Jack smiled, though not quite reaching his eyes. "Come, and give your husband a proper send-off."

"I still hate this decision." She complained but still complying into his arms. "It'll be lonesome in this chamber without you…"

He tightened his arms around her as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, skimming his nose down to the fresh skin of her neck. He would have to go weeks of nights without her warmth and passion, his bed would be cold and empty no matter how bright the brazier burned. His heart bled anew, wishing he could take her everywhere with him.

"You're right...it'll be the same for me." He whispered into her ear. "Perhaps I should have something of you to spirit with me."

"Like a lock of my hair?" She asked, peeking up at him impishly. "That would be so you, so sentimental. But it's not as though we will be war-torn lovers."

"Are you so stingy that you would deny me your hair?" He laughed, both playing up the humor to mask the inevitable sadness.

"Here." Ashi slipped off the length of silk draped over her forearms. Tiptoeing, she placed it around her husband's neck. "You can take this instead. But you better return it when you get back! I'm very fond of it."

Jack ran a finger on the smooth material, rather wishing it could capture more of her touch. "I'm sorry, Ashi." He said, after considering his options. "This will simply not do."

"_What?"_

But before Ashi could say more, she was gently guided onto her back on the tatami. He laid on his side beside her, pressing kisses on her temple and cheek. She let out a gasp when his hand trailed down her robes below her obi, shoving aside the openings until she was completely bare from the waist down.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Ashi yelled at him, finally finding her voice from his audacity. It was difficult to keep her anger afloat when his ministrations coaxed out an entirely different feeling.

Jack continued worshipping her face with kisses, whispering his fervent love. Ashi moaned as his palm drew forward between her legs until he was cupping her heat completely.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, his words intoxicated. Ashi gnawed on her bottom lip as he began a delicious friction against her cleft that made her head spin. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated on the sensations that spread all throughout her body, from the curling of her toes, to the arching of her spine that strained her breasts against her kimono. She was only aware of the empty air beside her when she tried to reach for Jack. Her lashes fluttered open to find him knelt intently between her legs.

He met her gaze, black and glittering with lust. Slowly, he pulled at the end of the scarf she'd place on him until it fell away from his neck. Then, he twirled one end over his hand, once, twice, until it held secure in his grip. He did the same on the other. Ashi watched in startled fascination as he pushed closer. She gasped as she felt the cool silk touch her core. Jack pulled tightly on the fabric ends until the center swath molded over her sex. Then, he pulled it up one direction, then downwards. Building up the friction slowly until her pleasure bloomed and stained on the silk. Ashi shuddered. It felt so decadent and indecent. She almost lost herself completely when he shoved two fingers inside, pushing the fabric in as well. The silken-wrapped rhythm of his fingers combined with his hot breath fanning between her thighs made Ashi feel vulnerable, as though she would crack like porcelain from the extreme heat.

He did this to her for some time until she could no longer bear it, her skin demanding relief from the tremors that rocked her. When she rearranged the skirts and gathered herself, Jack was smiling in his usual way at her, as though he were idly enjoying a cup of tea in the gardens.

She made a disgusted noise in her throat. He looked so prim and proper, ready to go on his trip, while she undoubtedly looked a fright and could scare off a tengu.

He neatly folded the embarrassingly-stained scarf that had ravished her into a tidy square.

"With this, I will miss you just a little bit less."

"_You're a horrible man._"

He chuckled, stuffing the keepsake inside his gi. Ashi shuffled closer to him on her knees, after having given up on trying to fix her hair.

"What about me?" She demanded, fire brimming in her eyes. "I deserve something of you to keep me company."

Jack was more than happy to comply, even if meant making his traveling party wait an hour or two.

* * *

The End.


End file.
